Hiccup's Leaving?
by Thetuxedomaskproject
Summary: Our young viking is fed up. So he writes a note to Astrid telling her he's leaving. Little does he know the teens and An two OCs are Looking for him. Oneshot. Hiccstrid.
1. Hiccup's Leaving?

No one's P.O.V

"Let's go Toothless." Said Hiccup as he began to put his harness on. His day had been testing. So far he and mildew had gotten into a spat. He accidently mind you blew up the armory. Then as the cherry on top he had gotten disowned from his father… again. He watched the black dragon lumber out of the dark area of the cove and smiled slightly. He then took out a piece of paper and wrote down a note. The charcoal smudged on his left hand as he wrote. With each word he felt like a weight was being put on his shoulders. It was slowly growing in weight until it was completely unbearable.

Soon he felt the familiar cold black scales touching his skin. "Ready bud, let's go." Hiccup says, as he hops on Toothless. Toothless gives a gurgling noise as if knowing something was wrong. Then again maybe he did know. "It's ok bud, let's get out of here." Hiccup said as they shot off to deliver their final note as Hairy Hooligans. All was silent as they flew off to drop the note off to Astrid's house.

Astrid's P.O.V. (Phlegma the fierce's House)

"What's this?" I say as I pick up the note of the post outside my house. I instantly saw the red wax seal and instantly knew that it was Hiccup's seal. "Wonder if it's a meeting for the dragon academy. Wouldn't be the first time he has called a surprise meeting" I mutter to the storm blue Nadder next to me. She croons in agreement at my statement. I open the note and glance at the note. I don't understand at first, so I reread it once and then twice. I soon begin to feel tears start to well up in my eyes. "Hiccup, No." I sputter out before the first tears start to slip out of my eyelids. "Stormfly go get Stoick and your harness." She was about to do as I asked but then I turned back to her and said. "Get Kyle and Darkness as well."

She ran off as I sent off a terrible terror with a letter to the rest of the teens to get to the training area.

Kyle's P.O.V. 15 Minutes later.

"Darkness speeds up." I shout at my night fury. (Back-story of Kyle and Darkness will be in my Bio.) "Toothless is gone to you know" He perked up as he heard, mine and his, brother's Name. We landed right into the arena and I hopped off of darkness knocking my prosthetic out of his prosthetic stirrup. "Hello guys. GUYS." I shout as the twins fight and Snotlout flirts with Astrid as she figures out a plan. I switch into my night fury form and give a hearty roar in which everyone shuts up as I change back into my human form after making sure no one will talk back again. As they slowly got in line I walked up to where Hiccup, my brother, usually sits. "So he finally snapped and left right. Cool I like hide and go seek." Everyone looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Kyle?" Astrid said coldly she thought I thought of it as a joke.

"Well let's put it this way they need to get supplies for a while so it'll take them" I pause as I count in my head. "At least 2 and a half to three hours. Plus they will need shelter and they'll only go out at night so we need to find them by tomorrow morning.

"Well where could they be." Tuffnut asked me.

"The Cove but… we could try, I guess. There's also the west cliff. Oh and the ninth sea stack on the way to dragon Island. Although though there is his room which would be easiest to hide because it would be where no one would suspect." I say nonchalantly. All they can do is stare slack jawed. They often forget that although when I was young and cool and he wasn't I still spent all my time that I could with him

"His room is too easy." Said an aggravated Snotlout, upset about getting showed up. I growled at him in a very Night fury like way. He instantly shut up and walked over to Hookfang and started to get ready to fly to wherever he was assigned.

"Ok guys, Race you to the sea stack." I laughed as I knew the order in which the race would go. Me, Astrid, Twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs. I smiled as we soon landed on the sea stack, In the exact order I had said. "Well we win."

"No fair you know that you and Darkness are equally as fast as Hiccup and Toothless." Stated Ruffnut.

"I know, That's why it's so much fun." I laugh while they search the caves on the sea stack.

"No one's here Kyle." Snotlout yelled up as the other teens searched giving the same answer

"Well it's not a success in the normal way of looking at something but, it narrows our searching area..." I stopped myself from saying anymore as I began to realize the sun was slowly falling. "Let's go to the cove before he can move to another location." I say quickly as I hop on Darkness and fly quickly away… fearing the worst.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"C'mon bud let's get out of here before they come to my room we'll head to the cove soon," He began to pout because, One He liked Berk, and Two He loved the cove that Hiccup began to train him in. "maybe after we get the remaining sword out of my father's room. " He growled at the mention of the sword. "I know you hate them bud but we need something to protect me and you. Well mostly me." I laugh at my joke as I run in grab the old sword and jump back on Toothless as I click the stirrup into place. He opened his wings and flew off into the sky

Darkness P.O.V.

Well my brother is either a genius or an idiot who got lucky. Then again he is also Hiccup's brother as well. So probably both. I chuckle at my little joke as we approach the cove. The cove is scattered with baskets full of fish it seems like. "Okay bud let's land." Kyle said as we touched down.

I growled in a way that only he understood 'They will be back soon'

He made a series of clicks as to say '_Ok I'll tell the teens we'll hide up in the cliff on the east side it'll give us a good vantage point and better coverage than anywhere else_'

I climbed the east side and began to wait for him to come back.

Astrid's P.O.V. (Cove)

We listened to the conversation between the two brothers. "So what was that about?" I inquired to Kyle about what he said to darkness in Dragonesse.

"He's coming back soon we'll hide up in the cliff until he gets here once he does me and Darkness will pin Toothless down and you guys can grab Hiccup and talk him out of it." He said quickly. We nodded as we understood completely knowing that Toothless would protect Hiccup with his life. "The east side is where Darkness is, meet him there and keep him calm until I return."

"Why are you leaving?" I ask. He stares off into space before refocusing on me.

"I have no idea what I'm doing at least not yet. Maybe by the end of this I'll know completely until then…" He looked lost as his voice trailed off. "Anyway keep him happy I'll be back in a few minutes." He turned into his night fury form and flew off.

"Alright let's check on Darkness and see how he's doing." As we began to walk up the little curved path behind the shield stuck in the rocks we saw him in the tree his Skull on his head and body giving him away. The teens and I knew he wasn't trying to hide or they wouldn't have seen him yet. "Hey bud. How are you?" I spoke to him knowing he was most comfortable with me. He looked at me flashing a toothless gummy smile. My eyelids drooped and I knew I was tired and knew I needed sleep but didn't think much about it.

I smiled and sat down feeling faint. His smile dissipated, as he wrapped his tail around me and tucked me into his wings. His breathing began to slow and I noticed how warm it was. I balled up and fell asleep as I listened to the slow, comforting heartbeat that poured from the giant dragon's chest. "G'Night Darkness" was all I said before I slipped off to the dream world.

Kyle's P.O.V. (Near Hiccup's house)

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" I say in my deep Night fury voice. "HICCUP!"

"What Kyle." Is all I hear from behind the armory food storage. "I'm supposed to be hiding you know that thing you do when you try not to be seen." He talks in a voice seeped with snarky attitude.

"The teens are waiting for you at the…" I stopped myself momentarily from saying more and thought if I said at the cove he would go to the sea stacks or his room. "At the sea stack." I continue with barely a pause.

"Ok… Hmm maybe I should hide back at my house or the cove." He began to think thoughtfully. "The cove seems to be the better of the two. I thought to myself 'At least I won't have to bring up the idea in case he gets suspicious.

"Ok I'll fly interception." I say in a thoughtful voice. Knowing that if I loop around I'll get there in 5 minutes if I go as fast as I possibly can.

"Cool thanks." He responds.

"No problem." I add before we fly off both to the same places, just on different paths. 

Astrid's P.O.V. (East Wall of the cove)

"Guys he's almost here." Is all you hear from Kyle as he runs into the ground in a violent crash landing.

"Ok guys get ready!" I shout as Darkness unfurls me from his wings.

All you see is Kyle put on his Gronckle steel Iron made for his night fury form. Darkness puts his on as well as they get ready to pin Toothless down. We had had a consensus that we would not harm or threaten Hiccup this way Toothless wouldn't fight as much when Kyle and Darkness held him down. "C'mon Stormfly get ready to fly down." She did a few test fires at a tree with her spikes that would be how we would get Hiccup to the ground quickly before he could run away. He may be small but that boy could run.

Kyle's P.O.V.

In Dragonese'_Well let's pin him quickly this will leave him with little time to gather his senses_.' Darkness nods his head in agreement.

'_Let's roll.'_ He adds before we hide in the trees and get ready to pounce.

-5 Minutes Later-

'Whoosh Whoosh.' Is heard from the sky. Whispers of 'Here he comes.' are heard throughout the trees. In the little light that illuminate the trees you can see him hop off Toothless and check a basket. Me and Darkness signal each other and take the shot at a clean tackle.

We collide with Toothless knocking him on the ground pushing him to the cold hard earth, as we scream at him in Dragonese that we are only trying to help. Which of course he didn't seem to believe. We couldn't blame him because at this point Hiccup was yelling quite loudly. Couldn't blame him as I looked out the corner of my eye, I saw him pinned to the ground with the teens trying to talk him out of it. Toothless was beginning to act restless he grabbed a strap of my armor and began to tear it off. The sound of leather ripping knocked me out of my thoughts.

'_Toothless calm down were making it so he stays here… we'd miss both... of you if... you left.' _I was able to choke out even though his paw was beginning to close off my oxygen supply.

This seemed to break through somewhere in his mind as he responded with. '_Harm the boy and I will kill you_.'

I changed into my human form my armor slipping off '_I would expect no less._'I chuckle as I walk over to my brother. "Drop him!" I shout to the other teens. "Hiccup why did you get the idea to leave."

"Do you honestly believe that anyone cares about me here?" He snarls.

"Me Astrid and your father…he just has different ways of showing it!" I snap back.

"How do I know that?"

Astrid's P.O.V.

When he said that my heart broke. I looked at the ground and felt the stinging of tears in my eyes. He must have realized that I was crying and ran up to me and threw his arms around me. "I'm sorry Astrid. I'm so sorry." Was all he could say throughout sobs. That's when we realized how much he was hurt as well.

"It's ok Hiccup." Was all I could say and I saw out of the corner of my eyes that most of the teens had left. The only ones in the cove at that point were Me, Hiccup, Kyle, and Darkness.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I stopped crying soon after the teens left. After I stopped I felt Astrid move a bit. Then suddenly a sharp pain resonated from my arm to my core. "What was that for this time?"

"Not telling me you were hurt."

"I'm Sorry. I really should umm." I got cut off by her soft lips pressing into mine.

Kyle's P.O.V.

'_Maybe we should head back to the training area until they're done._' Darkness chuckled

'_Yeah let's get out of here._ 'I said quickly. '_Toothless fly they back to the training area whenever there done… This'_

'_OK see you soon._' Was all we heard before me and him flew off to the ring.


	2. AN

A/N I hate getting interrupted by these so this isn't my first story though first on this site so please tell me what you think. 


End file.
